Creepypastas and Their Catchphrases (IdealisticPrawn Remake)
Hello guys and gals, Incorrect here, and as I was browsing around the wiki, I noticed a blog post that was made a long time ago and still garners a lot of attention. The blog post is of Creepypasta and their catchphrases by IdealisticPrawn. In the post, he says he'll update it from what was said in comments; over a year later and that has yet to happen, so I decided to remake it with updated suggestions from commenters. (With a few unlisted ones that I thought of!) Note: All credit for the idea of this post is for IdealisticPrawn, I in no way take credit for the idea. Seedeater: '''''How else, losing people makes me wonder 'Mr. Widemouth: 'I have a new game we can play' Skin-Taker/Candle Cove:'' '''YOU HAVE TO GO INSIDE '''Smile Dog: '''SPREAD THE WORD BOB: 'Human, but not quite' The Rake: 'HE IS THE RAKE Jeff the Killer: 'Go to sleep 'Jane the Killer: 'Don't go to sleep, you'll never wake up' Slenderman: 'ALWAYS WATCHING - NO EYES' Masky: 'He is a liar' Eyeless Jack: 'Just empty, black sockets' Laughing Jack: 'You can't spell slaughter without laughter OR pop goes the weasel!' Zalgo: 'HE COMES' Bad Dream:'' '''The covers behind you begin to shift 'Lavender Town Ghost/Pokemon Creepy Black: 'This town is known as a grave site' Suicide Mouse:'' ''REAL SUFFERING IS NOT KNOWN Lost Silver: 'He died' Ben:'' ''You shouldn't have done that' 'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Tails Doll:'' '''Can you feel the sunshine' BRVR (Pokemon Dead Channel): Good things never last' '' '''Angelica (Rugrats Theory): 'A princess? Or a psychopath' Revolution: 'You're destined to do great things, what they are is up to you' Tulo Beloff (Home Run Killer): 'Hate the player, not the game' Trichotilliomania: 'The conductor can not be destroyed' Hanging Gardens: 'Perfection is the great abyss' Clockwork: 'Your time is up!' Nightmare Fuel Can You Survive: 'I closed my eyes and waited to wake up. But nothing happened' My Buddy Sandman: 'How hard could it be to track down someone named Sandman Archibald Bundeford?' April 12th Mind Story: 'I only saw her for a brief moment in the crowded hallway of my school but what I did see was enough to make my heart skip a beat' Elevator Safety Guidelines: 'Do not' 'scream, remember, other guests are trying to sleep!' Paranoia: 'Your days are numbered' I Won't Leave You: 'I won't leave you Lonli' Hauntings Don't Exist: 'Hauntings don't exist. Plain and simple. The idea that a supernatural entity can roam the earth after death is truly irrational.' '' '''The Observer: 'Am I Interuppting?' '' '''Ticci Toby: 'Who needs a social life when you have the voices in your head to keep you company?' Hoodie: 'He is a liar.' Bloody Painter: 'Don't be excited about tomorrow, because there will be no tomorrow.' Sally Williams: 'Play with me'' 'Lily: ''''Will you be my doll So yeah, those are all I've got. Once again, if I haven't said it enough, all credit goes to IdealisticPrawn for both the idea and the majority of the quotes. Are there any that I missed? Comment down below what you think I missed and I'll update the page! -Incorrect3 Category:Creepypastas Category:Special